


After A Long Night (Based on S4EP17 "It's A Terrible Life")

by AstroAstroAstro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Dean, Condoms, Drinking, Drunken Flirting, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Eventual Smut, Incest, M/M, Moaning, Muscles, Pseudo-Incest, Ratings: R, Smut, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroAstroAstro/pseuds/AstroAstroAstro
Summary: After defeating the ghost of P.T. Sandover by burning his gloves, Dean Smith and Sam Wasson celebrate and relax with each other at Dean’s apartment with a few drinks.





	After A Long Night (Based on S4EP17 "It's A Terrible Life")

**Author's Note:**

> I am very new to the Supernatural fandom and show, I have only started watching the show a couple of weeks ago and I’m very much enjoying it! I try my best to watch as much as I can to catch up to season 13 but it takes time even with a streaming service. I really liked this episode and of course my fucked brain decided to ship this version of Sam and Dean, I know that at the end of the episode that Zachariah gave back their consciousness, this is when they didn’t realize that they were brothers. Also I liked the dynamic of the episode with them being on the same level and not actively trying to overtaking each other.  
> With all that said, I still tagged this with incest because it technically it is in the context of the show.

“Man, that was such a rush!” Dean excitedly said as he lead the way for Sam to his apartment. They both just took out the ghost of the founder of the company they both work for, their Adrenalin still coming through their veins even after about an hour. Dean unlocks and opens the door and they both walk through. Dean stepped confidently through his apartment with Sam trailing behind quietly, Dean looks back at Sam, he asked him enthusiastically “What’s the matter? Is killing a ghost not exciting to you?”  
“No, no, I-it’s not that,” Sam responded, he gestures to his blood splattered shirt and neck, “It’s this,”  
“I’m sorry, I totally forgot,” Dean’s tone became more respectful, “Is there anyway I can help?”  
“A shower would be nice,” Sam said almost jokingly.  
“My home is yours,” Dean smiled, spreading his arms open as to reveal the room.  
Sam returns the smile and askes, “So where is the shower?”  
“First door to the right,” Dean points to the hallway behind Sam.  
Sam thanks Dean and turns around, he walked off to the showers taking his shirt off as he went, he didn’t want to wear a shirt with a dead man’s blood on it. Sam’s broad and muscular back caught Dean’s eye, his eyes went slowly down the vast pale plane to his hips, he could feel a sense of arousal rush through his body.  
Sam opens the door to the bathroom, black tile lines the walls with a glass box making the shower stood to the side, a white sink was next to the shower, a shelf that contains just towels stood next to the door, Sam dropped his soiled shirt to the floor and takes one of the towels, “That’s convenient,”. Sam laid the towel in the sink basin, he took off his shoes and socks then proceed to drop his pants and underwear. He opens the shower door and stepped inside, he turned on the water. Sam scrubbed his neck and washed out his hair, the water ran a brownish-red colour. Sam stops showering when the water runs clear, he steps out and takes the towle, he opened it and dried his body and hair. He wraps the towel around his waist, he just realised that he forgot to ask Dean for a change of clothes, he opens the door, “Dean, I forgot to ask you about clothes,”.  
Sam could hear Dean’s footsteps come, he comes into the hallway. He was shocked to see Sam’s bare chest, he was hesitant to respond, “Umm, you could wear something of mine, yeah,”. Dean walked up to Sam and carefully walked past him, He could feel beads of sweat form when he got close, he walked to his bedroom with Sam following behind him; Sam waited by the door.  
Dean had to stop for a second, all he could think about was Sam’s strong structure, he walked over to his closet and searched for something for Sam to wear, he took out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt. Before he closed the closet door, he noticed a strip of condoms on the floor of the closet, he bent down to pick them up, he checked the expiry date, “Hmm, still good,” He whispered to himself, he tore one of the condoms from the strip and put it in his pocket. He stood up, closed the closet door and walked back to Sam.  
“Here you go,” Dean said, handing the clothes to him.  
“Thanks,” Sam replied taking the clothes, he walked into the bedroom, Dean closed the door for him. Sam dropped the towel and put on the clothes, he opened the door and stepped out.  
“Lookin’ good,” Dean said, smirking slightly  
“What?” Sam questioned.  
“Nothing,” Dean replied, he didn’t mean to to say that.  
Sam gave an awkward expression and stepped out of the room. Sam and Dean walked out of the hallway, Sam felt weird next to Dean as if there was something up with him. They walked to the living room, Sam sat down.  
“I’m so exhausted” Dean sighed, he unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, loosening his collar, “Want a drink or something?”.  
“I thought you were on the cleanse?” Sam asked.  
“It’s a special occasion, we did just kill a ghost,”  
“You’re right” Sam replied reluctantly.  
Dean smiles and walks away leaving Sam by himself. Sam was having a hard time relaxing, he kept on thinking of the guy who he saw get ripped in half by the elevator, he shuttered at the idea of them switching places. Sam tried desperately to forget those thoughts. Dean returns with two cold beers, he hands one to Sam. He takes it and opens it with the edge of Dean’s borrowed shirt. Dean sits down next to Sam and opens his bottle, Dean takes a sip of the drink, “How are you feeling?” He asked.  
“I’m feeling a little better, that shower really helped,” Sam answered, he took a swig of his beer.  
“That’s good,” Dean replied happily, Dean was never good with small talk. Dean takes another drink. He could feel himself get slightly intoxicated mostly from his lack of food from his diet, He puts the bottle down and looks at Sam, “I honestly can’t thank you enough for what you did tonight,”  
“You’re welcome man,” Sam replied, he smiled at Dean.  
“I feel like I have to make it up to you somehow,”  
“You don’t have to,” Sam dismissed Dean.  
“But you saved my life, you were quick enough a-and strong enough to get the the gloves before,” Dean elaborated.  
“I know I did, I was only doing what was right,”  
“But I want to make it up to you, in any way,” Dean sounded as if he was begging Sam, he sat on his legs as if he was praying.  
“In any way- Dean, if I wasn’t mistaken, I say that you were flirting with me” Sam said, baffled yet cocky.  
Dean’s face went red with embarrassment, he had never heard such a preposterous accusation in his life, “Flirting!? w-what makes you think that?” he exclaimed.  
Sam adjusted his pouster to be sitting front to front with Dean, “Well, you seem really preachy, almost like you’re begging,” Sam explained.  
“I’m just a little tipsy, this happens all the time,” Dean defended himself.  
“I could you see the way you looked at my body,” Sam said, his face smug.  
Dean fumbled over his own words, his body and face became hot with awkwardness and bafflement. Sam put his drink down next to Dean’s and moved close to him to help calm him down. “Dean, relax, we’re both men,” Their faces just inches away.  
“I’m worried,” Dean whispered.  
“Don’t be,” Sam kisses him softly.  
Dean’s body lit up, he was ready; He returned the kiss. They continued to kiss, their kiss become more heated and passionate as time went on. Sam put his hands of Dean’s shoulders, he broke the kiss, “I’m ready when you are,”.  
Dean knew what this meant. Sam let go of Dean as he slipped off the couch and sat on the floor in between Sam’s legs. Dean eyed the bulge the was formed from Sam only allowed to go commando, Dean didn’t know what to do, he’s been with men before but he’s usually on top; Dean decides that it was best for him to guess before he gets in his head. Dean took his hand and started to rub Sam’s dick through his sweatpants, his dick wasn’t yet hard so this was a good start. Sam let out small hums of approval as his dick got harder, “Go for it,”. Dean sat up slightly and moved closer to Sam’s crotch, which has become bigger. Dean held onto the wait band of his pants and pulled them to his knees. Sam’s semi-hard penis laid on his leg, slightly think and pulsing. Dean felt excited by this site that his own dick was starting to get hard in his slacks. Dean took Sam’s cock in his hand and started to jack him off. Sam let out another hum, his dick was hardening more, fitting into the palm of Dean’s hand nicely. When Sam’s dick was at full mast, Dean began to suck the tip.  
“Uhh~” Sam let out, this made Dean happy.  
Dean continued to suck the tip, going further down the shaft whenever he felt like it. Sam was completely in Dean’s mouth, Dean began to suck Sam off to the best of his ability.  
“Mmm~ Damn,” Sam moaned, he placed his hand on Dean’s head making Dean work harder. Dean started to get faster at sucking him.  
“Hey, Dean,”  
Dean stopped sucking and pulled Sam out of his mouth, “Yes?”  
“I want you to bend over for me,”  
Dean got excited, he stood up. Sam did the same. Sam took off Dean’s pants and underwear dropping them both the his ankles, Dean’s fully hard penis springs up, “Look who’s excited,” Sam mocked.  
“Shut up,” Dean replied jokingly. Dean followed Sam’s directions and bent over the couch, “I didn’t bring lube,”  
“Not a worry,” Sam said, his voice filled with cunning. Sam kneeled and moved to Dean’s bare ass, he spread his cheeks apart exposing Dean’s tight hole. Sam moves closer to the hole and starts to lick it.  
“Aha~” Dean let out, he wasn’t expecting to feel such a thing, “D-don’t do that!”  
“You said we didn’t have lube,” Sam continued to lick Dean’s asshole. Once Dean’s hole is nice and wet, he places one of his fingers into the hole to loosen Dean up, Dean moans softly and Sam twists the finger around in the hole. Sam added his second finger and did the same as the first. When Dean’s hole is nice and loose, he stands up, “Do you have a condom?” Sam asked rhetorically, he knew the answer.  
“Right pocket in my pants,” Dean replied.  
Sam went to the floor and took the condom out from Dean’s pants, he stood back up and rips the condom out of its packaging. He rolls the condom over the tip and down his shaft. Sam moves his cock to Dean’s hole and slides the tip in slowly. Dean moaned as Sam continued to add just the tip. Sam added more length into Dean, moving slowly at first but then picking up the pace and intensity when Dean’s body would let him. Dean let out soft moans each time Sam slid inside him. Sam leaned into Dean when he was at his fastest, he placed one of his hands around Dean’s exposed cock and began to pump him to the rhythm of his movements. Sam let out small grunts, he was getting to completion.  
“Dean, I think I’m gonna cum,”  
“Just do it~” Dean moaned in response.  
Sam’s grunts grew louder as he felt the semen come out of his penis and fill the condom. Sam slowed down to a stop, he let go do Dean and pulled out. Dean turned his head and saw Sam stand behind him, his dick hard and in a filled condom, “Lift your shirt,” Dean Asked.  
Sam did as he was told, his muscular body was on display for Dean. he turned his whole body around and sat down on the couch, he continued Sam’s jerking by looking at the details of his sexy body. It wasn’t long until Dean came onto his shirt and slightly on the couch. Sam dropped his shirt and took off the condom. His dick, now soft, swung freely.  
“How was it?” Dean asked.  
“It was great,” Same replied, “Where do I put this?”  
“In the trash obviously,” Dean said. He unbuttoned his shirt and stood up, he removed his pants and underwear from his ankles, he kissed Sam sweetly, “Thank you for that,”  
“You’re welcome,” Sam replied.  
Dean smiled and walked away from Sam, “Put away that condom and we can sleep in my bed,” Dean offered.  
Sam lit up in this response, he tired to find the nearest trash bin which was in the kitchen, not the best place to get rid of a used condom. After doing that, he walked to Dean’s room where he was already in bed asleep. Sam goes to the opposite side of the bed and gets in.


End file.
